My Little Pony Equestria Girls: A night to remember
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: Sunset Shimmer won tickets to a big concert, But Rainbow Dash has some cleaning up to do litterally! [Twilight X Timber] [Sunset X Flash]
1. Sunset wins the tickets

It was hot summer night. Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do and nothing plan with her friends saturday night. Until she heard a contest on the radio she was listening to. "lrght country fans it's time for a contest, all y'all have to do is answer three questions correctly to win seven tickets, that's right seven tickets to a country concert you will never forget, featuring Florida Georgia Line, Luke Bryan, Jake Owen, Cassadee Pope, The Band Perry, and the man of the show Jason Aldean! just dial the number five five five, two four four, six seven four one, be first caller when you hear the horn, annnnd…...GO!" Sunset wasted no time dialing her phone. She then heard it ring then a voice. "Hello, hello you are the lucky first caller what is your name?" She was going bananas on the inside. "My name is Sunset Shimmer." "Well Sunset you have to answer these three questions and you will win these tickets to the biggest concert of your life!, are you ready?" She knew she probably wasn't going to answer all three correctly. "I am ready." "Ok, first question: What is bro-country?" She knew that one fast because Applebloom wouldn't stop talking about it whenever she visited Applejack. "Bro-country is a subgenre of country music that originated from the second decade of the 21st century." "Correct!, now this'n won't be easy, complete this sentence: Blank and Johnny Cash Duets." "Oh shoot, Applejack told after I'd asked her what she was listening to." She tough real hard until she remembered. "June Carter!" "Correct!, ms Shimmer you are on a roll!" "Thank you." she replied. "Now are you ready for the last question?" "You bet I am." "Alright, fill in the lyrics to this song. They played the song: Preacher man said it's the end of of time and the Mississippi river she's a running dry-" She remembered that Granny Smith was singing that song. She thought real hard but it wouldn't come to her. "You have fifteen seconds ms Shimmer. She then began to sing the rest of the verse: "The interest is up and the market is down and you only get mugged if you go downtown I live in the back woods you see a woman and the kids and the dog and me, I got a shotgun, a rifle, and a four wheel drive, a country boy can survive!" "Whooh girl you know your country, congratulations you've just one seven tickets, just come down to the studio to claim them!" Then they hung the call up after she said her thanks. She then hopped in her car and got the tickets.

 **The next day**

At lunchtime Sunset walked up to her friends with her hands behind her back and a big grin on her face, "Well someones in a good mood today." said Rarity. "I reckon she's got a surprise judge'n by the way she has her hands behind her back." said Applejack. "Indeed I do, I won radio contest last night and won us seven tickets to the biggest concert of the year!" she said as she revealed the tickets to her friends. "Shut up!" said Rainbow Dash with excitement. "Mhmm!, and I've taken the liberty to buy the last two tickets for Flash and Timber!" Twilight squeed at the news. "This is so exciting!" she said. "But wait the concert is a long ways away, we're talking a fourteen hour drive." pointed Applejack. "I know which is why I've also booked us four rooms at the grandest hotel." The girls squeed especially Rarity. She leans to Twilight's ear, and me and you get to share rooms with our boyfriends since this isn't a school trip." Twilight squeed uncontrollably. "This is going to be the best weekend of our entire lives!" said Rainbow Dash. "This is going to be a time we dang sure ain't gonna forget!" said Applejack. "We will get up early tomorrow morning so be sure to get all your assignments in for the week, I talked to Principal Celestia and she was totally cool with it." said Sunset Shimmer. "Awesome!" said Rainbow Dash. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up the lady herself. "But I'm afraid you will not be able to attend." "Wait why- oh yeah!" "What is it darling?" asked Rarity. "Someone dared me to smash the Crystal Prep football scoreboard if we won the game and I have to spend the weekend fixing it." "Well we would more than happy to help you." said Twilight. "Not this time, she broke it by herself she is going to fix it herself, oh and who is going to drive during this event?" she asked. "I will." said Sunset Shimmer. "Drive safely." said Principal Celestia then she walked away. "Man this bites!, I was really looking forward to this, now I have to fix a stupid board!" "Well it's your fault dear." said Rarity. "I hear they're going to preform Jason Aldean's new song: when the lights come on!" said Fluttershy. "Awe man I wanted to hear that song, I want him to privately teach me how to play it." said Rainbow Dash. "There's going to be lighters and phone lights." said Pinkie Pie. "And I just got a lighter perfect for the occasion!" said Rainbow Dash. "I'm going to tell Flash, you call Tember." said Sunset to Twilight. Before she could finish the sentence. Twilight pulled her phone out a dialed him.

 **At Flash's table**

"And that's why I will never buy guitar strings from a truck salesman again!" said Flash himself. The table of bros laughed. "I'm serious I-" "Um Flashy." said Sunset. Flash looked up. "Oh hey baby what's up?" asked Flash as he stood up and grabbed his girlfriend. "Well the girl's and I are going to the biggest concert and I got you a ticket." she replied. "That's awesome!" "Great we leave tomorrow morning at three am." "Sound's like a plan." said Flash romanticly. He then was about to kiss her "quickly" but was stopped by a short woman with dark blue hair. "No kissing on school campus." said Vice Principal Luna.

 **Back at the girl's table.**

"I told Timber and he is totally coming!" said Twilight. "Flash is coming too!" "Girl's I have a plan." said Rainbow Dash. "And what might that be?" asked Applejack. "Oh you'll see, you'll see." said replied.


	2. A small problem

**Just a heads up there will be cigarette smoking in some of the scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

 **In Twilight's room**

Twilight was dreaming about the night to come. The best part was when she was about to kiss the love of her life: Timber. Their lips were just about to interlock when all of the sudden Timber spoke and said: "Twilight, Twilight wake up," "What?" she asked. Then the scene switched from the arena to her room. "Wake up!" he said. Her eyes open to the sight of her boyfriend. "H-hey Timber what are you doing here, better question would be how are you here?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "I got directions from Sunset." he replied. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Okay let me just-" "Already did that." "What?!" She got up from her bed and checked her bag and it was packed with just the clothes that she had chosen. "How did you know that this is what I wanted to pack?" Timber pointed to the packing list she had created the night before. "Oh right." she said and she rubbed the back of her head. "I'll load your bags in the back of my truck." He left so that she could change. She looked at her clock: 3:05. She picked up her cell and dialed Sunset. "Hello." said Sunset. "Hey why do we have to leave so early?" "So that we can check into the hotel and have time to eat lunch before we have to get in line because it will fill up fast and I mean fast!, we leave at three forty five, and judging by your voice you just woke up so I'll let you go so you can get dressed so bye." The call was hung up after Twilight said her bye.

 **Outside Twilight's house.**

As Twilight stepped out her house she saw a familiar face in the passenger seat of Timber's truck: Gloriosa Daisy. "How is she going to get into the stadium?" "Well she had a ticket all along." "Does Sunset know?" "Know but she will." Timber got into the driver seat and Gloriosa Stepped out so Twilight could get in the middle. Tember tried to start it but it wouldn't start. "Dang it!" he said as he hit the steering wheel. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah it's done this before, it's an old truck, just call Sunset and tell her that we may be late getting to her apartment. Twilight did so. Timber hopped out of the truck and pulled the tools out of the back of the truck, went around front, lifted the hood and went to work. Twilight hung the call up. "So are you ready?" asked Gloriosa. "Yeah!" replied Twilight. "I think Jason is cute, you know I always wanted to sing a duet with him." she replied. "I see." she said. Then Timber opened the driver door. "Well girls I have some bad news, it looks like my truck is here to stay. "Well I don't have my driver's license so I don't have a vehicle." said Twilight. "That's ok just call Rarity, doesn't she have a mini van?" he asked. She nodded then called Rarity. "Hello?" asked Rarity. "Hey Rarity can you bring your minivan, Timber's truck isn't working. "Ok darling just sit tight." they hung up the call. Then a thought came into Twilight's mind. "Hey Timber?" Twilight asked. "Yeah baby?" he asked as he popped his head from the front of the hood. "How did you get into my house?" she asked. "Well that's what I wanted to tell you, you aren't very good at hiding spare keys." he replied. Well I thought I did a good job." "A thief is going to see a key if it's on a hook by the door." "Oh oops." she said. "Are you going to try to fix it?" asked Gloriosa. "Well it's worth the try, hey sis jump into the driver seat and try to start it up when I say. She did so. "Ok start it." when she did it sounded like it made a loud popping sound which startled Twilight and Gloriosa. "Gosh darn it." said Timber. Just then Rarity pulled in and jumped out of her van without shutting it off. "What the heck was that?" asked Rarity with concern. "My truck." said Timber. "Well I heard it from the other side of the tracks." said Rarity. "Yeah the engines shot." said Timber. He then pulled Twilight's bags out from the back of his truck and put them in the back of Rarity's van. Gloriosa got in the passenger seat, Timber got in the middle left and Twilight next to him.

 **At Sunset's apartment**

"Ok everyone's packed I presume?" asked Sunset. "Yep, all packed and ready to go." said Pinkie. "Wait where's AJ." asked Twilight. Just then she came in, "Sorry I'm late y'all, I had to stop and get gas." said Applejack. "Your tank is usually full isn't it, I mean you don't hardly use it but to and from school." said Sunset. "Yeah but Big Mac needed it to haul a car and forgot to fill it back up." she replied. "He must've went far." said Rainbow. "Yeah farther than he said." said Applejack a little agitated. "Hey let's not get into a bad mood, we're gonna have a good time." said Sunset. "Sunset's right." said Timber. "Uh guys I hate to break up the meaningful moment but it's three forty seven." said Flash. "Oh shoot we need to go!" said Sunset.

 **Outside**

They cleared the apartment. and hopped into the vehicles. Rainbow and Fluttershy are riding with Pinkie in her Malibu. "Sunset is riding with Flash in his Chevy Silverado. Applejack drove her truck. The others rode with Rarity. With Flash in front they set out for the big city.

 **In Flashes Truck.**

Sunset took her flipflops off and put her feet on the dash She then rolled her window down and then lit a cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked." said Flash. "Yeah I think Rainbow does too." she said. She then put it back in her mouth and pulled out her phone and checked her Facebook. Flash then turned on his radio and put it on country radio of which was playing Jason Aldean's: gonna know we were here.

 **In Rarity's van.**

Gloriosa pulled out a Marlboro cigarette and lit it. "I think Sunset uses the same brand." said Twilight. "Is she even old enough?" asked Timber. "Yeah six out of the mane seven is eighteen, I think Rainbow is still seventeen." said Twilight "But yet she smokes." said Rarity.


	3. The hotel

The sun came up after three hours on the road.

 **In Flash's truck**

"Man I'm hungry." said Sunset. "Hmm let's see there's Uncle Tom's." said Flash. "No that's too old looking." said Sunset. "Always picky." teased Flash. "Alright you wanna go there?!" joked Sunset. "Here pull my hammer out of the glove box so I can whoop you upside the head with it." joked Flash. "You wouldn't!" said Sunset as she nudged him on the shoulder as Flash laughed. "The look on your face." said Flash. Sunset had an unamused look on her face. "As a matter of fact if I did, I would hit you, because it's in my hand and it's fair." said Sunset. That ceased Flash's laughter. "Yeah whatever, how about this place it looks nice." said Flash. "Why not Mcdonalds?" asked Sunset. "Well you wanna be even more fat." joked Flash. Sunset gasped at the joke and hit him on the back. At that point Flash was laughing really hard.

 **At the Mcdonalds parking lot.**

Flash then decides to pull into Mcdonalds. The others followed. Then Timber noticed that Flash was laughing. "Dude what's funny?" asked Timber. "I made a joke calling Sunset fat because she wanted this." replied Flash. "I can't believe he said that." said Twilight to Sunset. "I know." said Twilight. Just then a police cruiser past. As a result Rainbow jumped behind Rarity's van. "What are you doing behind my van darling?" asked Rarity "I think Principle Celestia sent the police after me." replied Rainbow as she peered over the top. "I wouldn't be surprised." said Rarity. Little did she know she hasn't yet.

 **Back at Crystal Prep**

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna walked into the stadium and saw "Rainbow Dash" fixing the score board. "Your doing great." said Celestia. "Think you Principal Celestia." said Derpy as she accidently dropped her hat into the paint bucket revealing who she actually was. "Derpy is that you?" asked Luna. "Uh oh." said Derpy. "Derpy where is Rainbow Dash?" asked Celestia. Derpy hung her head. "She payed me to do her work for her, then she threatened to shave me bald if I didn't." replied Derpy. She started to cry. "Step down and come with me, Luna you know what to do." said Celestia. Luna nodded.

The gang got back on the road to find the hotel they were going to stay in

 **In Applejack's truck**

Applejack got a phonecall. "Dagnabit." she uttered as she fished for her phone. Once she got it she looked at the caller id. It was Applebloom. "Hey sis." she said as she answered the call. "Hey sis, I just wanted to let you know that the girls and I are coming to the concert with y'all, can you believe Diamond's parents bought her tickets!" said Applebloom. 'Noe how in the world are ya'll gonna get here?" Applejack asked. Diamond Tiara could be heard on the other end. "My parents don't even know that I bought the tickets, I bought flight tickets and we'll be there in a flash." she blushed as she said "Flash" she had a crush on him. "How did you buy a limo?" asked Applejack as she struggled to get into the left lane. "I stole money from my daddy's wallet." Diamond replied. Applejack rolled her eyes."That explains it." said Applejack. "And don't worry bout gettin us a room we're gonna get ourselves one for us to share." said Applebloom. "Yeah a suit!" said Diamond. The crusaders squeed. "Now hold on there, ain't y'all'' forgetten somethin'?" asked Applejack. "Are we?" asked Silver spoon. "Yep, y'all need supervision and guess who it's gonna be." said Applejack. "Don't say it." said Applebloom. "Me." said Applejack. "No thanks sis but we got this." said Applebloom. "Either I lead y'all or I'll tell Filthy rich." said Applejack. "NO!" blirted Diamond. "Everyone had surprised looks on their faces including Applejack who heard it from the other end. "I mean there's no need to do that." said Diamond sofly. "Alrighty, I'm driving and I need to go see y'all when you guys get here." said Applejack. "Bye sis." said Applebloom.

 **In Diamond Tiara's room.**

Then she hung the phone up. "What was that about?" asked Scootaloo. "I'm sorry it's just my daddy doesn't like me listening to country or any "Lower people music." she said as she did the finger motions. "I see." said Applebloom. "If he finds out I may end up grounded and I will never be allowed to hang out with you guys, promise me you won't tell your sister." Diamond said hysterically as she teared up and grabbed Applebloom's shoulders. She then let go and sat down on her bed. Applebloom sat down beside her and put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I promise, hey isn't that what friends are for?" said Applebloom. Diamond stop crying and smiled.

 **In Flashes truck**

"Hey baby grab my wallet and look for a piece of paper, it should have the name of the hotel that we will be staying in on it." said Flash. Sunset did so and found it. "Hartman Inn." said Sunset as she read it aloud. "Awe shoot I think we might've past it up." said Flash as he looked to the left while keeping his eyes on the road. "I don't remember seeing it." said Sunset looking to the right.

 **In Diamond's room.**

"Ok we are all packed right." said Scootaloo. "No, I just need my night slippers." said Diamond. "Don't ya have enough shoes?" asked Applebloom. "If she gets too many she might have to get about twenty more suitcases." joked Silver to Scootaloo. she giggled. Then Diamond pulled something else out which got the attention of the others. It was diapers. "You never told us you were a bedwetter." said Applebloom. Diamond blushed. "Oh my gosh, you're a bedwetter!" said Scootaloo. She then fell to the floor laughing. "Ignore her she's been around Rainbow." said Applebloom. "That explains it." said Silver. "That's not very nice." said Applebloom to Scootaloo. Scootaloo stood up. "I'm sorry it's just that's too funny." said Scootaloo. "No it's not, look you're hurting her feelings." said Applebloom. "I am one, I've been one for a few months." said Diamond. "I've never seen you in one." said Silver. "That's because I've hidden it." said Diamond. "Don't be ashamed of it, hey my sister Applejack was one at one point." said Applebloom. "Really?" asked Diamond. "Of course, she used to have to wear one of mine when I was a baby." said Applebloom. "Wow, oh shoot we need to scoot!." said Diamond as she looked down at her phone. "Hey that rhymes you should be a songwriter." said Scootaloo. "It was my dream to be one and a singer." said Diamond. Then her phone rang. It was her father Filthy Rich. she answers. "Hey daddy." said Diamond. "Hey sugar, I noticed that you took some money from my wallet, care to explain?" asked Filthy Rich. "I uh did it to uh have some in case of an emergency." said Diamond. "Well that's great darling, be safe and I hear your friends are going to a lower class music concert is that correct?" asked Filthy Rich. "Yes daddy." replied Diamond. "You weren't planning on going were you?" asked Filthy Rich. "No daddy." replied Diamond. "Good deal, well I gotta go, my massage appointment is waiting, see ya sugar." said Filthy Rich. "Bye daddy enjoy your message." said Diamond. After she hung the call up she became a nervous wreck. "Don't worry he'll never know." said Applebloom.


	4. Arrival & Decisions

**In the hotel**

Once inside the hotel they found they were ready to rest. Then Applebloom saw someone that made her day: Tender Taps. "Oh my' gosh!" said Applebloom as she ran to him. Tender taps recognized her and too was excited to see her. "Hey sweetheart!" said Tender. "Hey Tender." said Sweetie Belle. Then all of the sudden she felt an unpleasant touch that made her yelp and jump. She turned around to see the lover of her life: Button Mash. She fell into his arms. "Oh ey I see you guys are friends." said Scootaloo. "While you kids have your love fest slash hang out, AJ and I will get us rooms." said Rarity. "You're a kid too!' said Sweetie belle as she looked up from smiling at Button. "I'm eighteen darling therefor I'm an adult." said Rarity. "Technically you're not an adult until age twenty one." said Rainbow Dash. "You know what I mean." said Rarity. They went to the desk. "You guys are more than welcome to stay in our sweet with us." said Applebloom. "I'm gonna guess that it was Diamond that is purchasing it." said Tender. Then Sweetie Belle realized something. "How'd you guys get here?" asked Sweetie Belle. "I drove." said Button "I have my driver's license." replied Button. "H-he has his Dr-driver's license." said Sweetie Belle. "Yeah maybe we can catch a movie together some time." said Button. Sweetie Belle cooed as she rested her head up against Button's chest.

"I'll ask AJ." said Scootaloo.

 **At the front desk**

"Well I don't want anything that is too uh how should I say this uh cramped." said Rarity to the man at the front desk. "Ugh!, Rarity make up your damn mind already!" said Applejack. "Applejack there is no need for that kind of language." said Rarity. "Well it's kinda hard to not to when you're taking too much time." said Applejack. "AJ, AJ I need to ask you something." said Scootaloo. "What's that?" asked Applejack. "First, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom's boyfriends are here and-" said Scootaloo as she was cut of by Applejacks finger signal. "Say no more I'll take it from here." said Applejack.

 **Back at the Lobby Den.**

"What?!" said Applebloom. "Look Applebloom you are only fourteen years old you are too young for this." said Applejack. She then turns her head to the boys. "Do y'all have money for a room?" asked Applejack. "We didn't think about that we just brought enough for tickets." said Button. Applejack put her hand on her forehead. "Ugh!, alright you boys can stay in the sweet." said Applejack. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle squeed. Rarity could be heard from the front desk. "Oh Applejack Darling could you come over here." said Rarity. "Gotta go, y'all keep outta trouble." said Applejack. "Come with me." whispered Applebloom to Tender.

 **In a hallway by the elevator door.**

Applebloom pressed the button. "Why are we going up we haven't even figured out what our room number is." said Tender. "I just wanted you and I to have a private talk." replied Applebloom. "Oh ok." said Tender. "That was awesome when you lied to my sister, you sir are one brave man." said Applebloom. "I actually didn't." said Tender. "Oh." said Applebloom. "But Button has most of the money." said Tender. Applebloom giggled. Then the door opened and they stepped in. As the door was about to completely shut a blue hand interfered with the closing and the door reopened. It was Rainbow Dash. "Where are you kids going?" asked Rainbow. "We're going to have a private talk." replied Applebloom. "Scootch over I want in." said Rainbow. "Uh I don't think that's a good idea, you see this a boyfriend girlfriend talk not a threeze." said Applebloom. "The heck does that mean?" asked Rainbow. "It means you can't come!" said Applebloom. Then she shooed Rainbow back then the door shut.

 **In the elevator**

"You could've been a little more nice to her." said Tender. "What would you do?" asked Applebloom. "Well I just think that-". Then he was cut off by the sight of Rainbow Dash in the doorway. "Hey guys so what are we gonna talk about?" asked Rainbow. "Uh ya know what I think I dropped my contact, could you help me find it." said Applebloom as she grabbed Tender by the wrist and pulled him out. Then she pushed Rainbow in and pushed the ground level button. "I don't see- hey!" said Rainbow. Then Apple Bloom grabbed his wrist again then they ran down the long halls to hide.

 **Back at the front desk.**

Applejack & Rarity got the rooms setup. "Alrighty y'all we got- where is Applebloom and her boyfriend?" asked Applejack. "And where is Rainbow Dash?" asked Rarity. "We don't know." replied Sweetie Belle. "I believe i saw them walked down that hallway over there." replied Button. "Probably went on a couple walk." said Applejack. She then pulled out her phone and dialed her number.

 **Back at the hallway.**

Tender had a back rested against the wally and Applebloom was resting upon and just when their lips interlock, her phone rings. She pulls it out and answers. "What?!" asked Applebloom knowing it was her sister. "I just wanted to know where y'all are at." replied Applejack. "We're up on the sixth-" said Applebloom, but was interrupted. "Seventh." said Tender. "Seventh floor." replied Applebloom. "Well your suit I believe is on that floor." replied Applejack. "Ok thank ya sis." said Applebloom. Then she hung up. Then they ran down the hall to the door. Applebloom then called Diamond to get the number.

 **At the suite**

After the couple went down the what seemed like endless hallways. They reached the suit, Diamond inserted the keycard and opened the door. What laid inside took the breath away of everyone but Diamond who has seen this before. There are two big beds a fridge filled with snacks of different assortments. The windows had different cotton curtains. "I got this bed!" said Scootaloo. "Hang on now me and Tender get that bed." said Applebloom. "What about me and Button?" asked Sweetie Belle. "Y'all can sleep on the floor." replied Applebloom. Sweetie Belle had a surprised look on her face. "Ok that's enough." said Applejack. They looked at Applejack. "Now how's about we settle this the right way, we will draw a names to see who gets what." continued Applejack. She pulled out some index cards and wrote the couple names on one card each then wrote the rest. "Now over here on the left this bed will go to….Sweetie Belle and Button!" said Applejack. "And the other one goes to Applebloom and Tender Taps!" said Applejack. "You did that on purpose." said Sweetie Belle. "Yeah and?" asked Applejack. "What about the rest of us?" asked Silver. "You other three can make pallets on the floor." replied Applejack.


	5. The Concert

**Outside the arena**

Flash took his coat off and put it around Sunset and hugged her tight. The gang expressed their way of being cold since temperatures were at forty eight degrees. The line kept moving then finally they got in. Sunset pulled out her cigarettes and then tried to feel for her lighter but didn't feel it. "Shoot, I think I left my lighter in the truck." said Sunset. "You can borrow-" Rainbow cut her sentence when she didn't feel hers. "Looking for this." said a voice. It was a security guard. There were two. "Are you Rainbow Dash?" asked the other. "No, I'm..uh... Dainbow Rash." she replied. The crusaders giggled. Then Rainbow shot them a dirty look. Then guard one grabbed her and cuffed her. "Hey I-" said Rainbow as she was cut off by the sight of their vice principal. "You are in a lot of trouble young lady say not another word." said Vice Principal Luna. The guards then carried her away. "Dainbow Rash?" asked Applejack. They all laughed. "I have know idea, ok you guys have fun." said Vice Principal Luna. They waved. "Need this." said Another voice. It was Sonata Dusk, but she was alone. "Thanks, but where are your friends?" asked Sunset. "You mean my ex friends?, Aria got arrested, and Adagio overdosed on heroin." replied Sonata. All gasped at the second thing she said. "She died?" stammered Rarity. "Mhmm." replied Sonata. "What did Aria get arrested for?" asked Flash. "Prostitution I think." replied Sonata. "I knew Adagio was gonna do that sooner or later." said Applejack. "What I don't get is why the school didn't hold a memory ceremony for her." said Twilight. "Think about it." said Sonata. "Well that's no excuse." said Rarity. "I will see to it that they hold one, well if you guys need me I will be at the balcony smoking a cigarette, oh and Flash baby get me a hotdog with mustard." said Sunset. "You got it dear." said Flash. She then left. "Why would Adagio even do Heroin?" asked Timber. "She got addicted to it after her ex boyfriend introduced her to it, I don't know his name." said Sonata. "Wanna hang out with us?" asked Twilight. "Sure." said Sonata.

 **in the Arena**

The gang got their seats. "Hey!" said Applebloom. She then began to pull on Diamond's hair. Applejack saw it and intervened. Once she broke it up she asked questions."What in the hell is goin on here?" asked Applejack. "Diamond posted a pic of me with mustard on my face into Instagram." replied Applebloom. "Diamond delete it." demanded Applejack. She did so. "And for that outburst you both are comin with me to the folk play." said Applejack. Applebloom"s eyes grew wide as she heard the words. "No please!" said Applejack. "Yeah please we will behave." said Diamond. "Ok I believe you two, but you guys will still come anyway and I will decide if you guys should return." said Applejack. Both grunted. "Hey about we don't return." said Applejack. They ceased after that. Then the pre performance began. Sunset then returned and got in her seat next to Flash. "Can you believe this drunk girl tried to go all lesbian on me?" asked Sunset. "For real?" asked Timber. "Yeah she tried to kiss me, luckily the guards came when they did or I would've thrown her over the edge." said Sunset. "And I wouldn't've bailed you out." joked Flash. "Ugh!, really Flash!" said Sunset. Flash laughed. "I'm just kiddin." said Flash. "Yeah you better be if you know what's good for you." joked Sunset. Diamond turned around and spotted someone that caught her attention. She squinted to see who it was. When she finally saw who it was she thought she as dead. "Oh shoot, it's my mom." said Diamond. She then tugged on Applejack's shoulder and pointed. "Well I'll be durned is that Spoiled Rich?" asked Applejack. She then went to talk to her but diamond stopped her. "I'll go talk to her." said Diamond. She then stepped to the center floor and walked to the front where he mom what supposedly at. When she got close she saw that her eyes were telling the truth. As she put her hand on her shoulder. Spoiled Rich turned around and flipped out when she saw her daughter. "What are you doing here?!" asked Spoiled Rich. "I was about to ask you the same thing." replied Diamond. "Please don't tell your father!" said Spoiled Rich. "Mom, daddy doesn't even know I'm here." said Diamond. Spoiled Rich then sighed. "Why dontcha come with me." said Diamond. They walked back to the seats. "Well howdy Mrs. Rich." said Applejack. "I always thought you liked classical music." said Rarity. "I don't, in fact I hate it I just don't want my husband to find out." said Spoiled Rich. "And the way your dressed darling." said Rarity. Spoiled Rich was not wearing her usual attire. In fact she was wearing Jeans and a T shirt, something Filthy Rich would not approve of. Just then as if it were by chance her phone rang. She said not a word but grabbed her daughter's hand and ran to the lobby. Once there Spoiled Rich answered. "Hello honey." said Spoiled Rich. "Leave me here why don't you." joked Filthy Rich. "I just wanted to come home that's all." said Spoiled Rich. "Well since you did that I might as well come home tonight." said Filthy Rich. "Uh why would you want to come home when you can enjoy paradise alone." said Spoiled Rich. "Yeah besides daddy we're having a girls night." said Diamond. "Well, ok just tell the butler he has the night off." said Filthy Rich. "Ok honey have a good night." said Spoiled Rich. Then the call was hung up. "Come on let's party!" said Spoiled Rich to her daughter. Then they went back into the arena. "Ok Diamond you're staying here with your mom." said Applejack. "What about me?" asked Applebloom. "You think you can behave while I'm away?" asked Applejack. "Yes sis I promise." replied Applebloom. "Ok, I'll be on my way." said Applejack. She was about to leave when Rarity spoke. "Uh Applejack what time will you be back?" asked Rarity. "Bout nine thirty no later." replied Applejack. "Ok darling be sure to check your Facebook for pictures." said Rarity. "Alrighty." said Applejack. Then she left. Right then Cole Swindell took the stage.


	6. The Romantic Night

**In the Arena**

As the night progressed things got wilder. Just before the headliner took over Florida Georgia Line took the stage and started of with the song: "Like you ain't even gone" from the album "Anything Goes." Everyone began to groove and jam. The crowd went crazy. Twilight was dancing along when all of the sudden she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked back to see Timber. "Come with me." said Timber. They left the arena.

 **In the lobby**

"What's up?" asked Twilight. "Come in here with me." said Timber. He pointed to the men's room. "I don't think I need to be in there." said Twilight. "Come on no one will see." said Timber. She nodded and walked in with him.

 **In the men's room**

There was no one in the bathroom but them. "I know what you want so let's do it." said Twilight. They stepped into the largest stall and locked the door. Timber put his arms around her and she did the same. They began to interlock lips. The backed to the wall and proceed with the make out. Then they backed to the toilet and Twilight sat on it. Then Timber slowly began to remove her skirt and panties. "Oh my god!" muttered Twilight with arousement. Then she did the same. But he didn't speak. Then they just before they could begin, a door opening startled them. Flash's voice could be heard. "Hey Timber, you in here dude?" asked Flash. Twilight put her feet on the toilet and stood on it so that her feet could not be seen. "Uh yes be out in a minute." replied Timber. They got their clothes back on. Timber slowly opened the door and took a peek to see that Flash had left the room. Then he and Twilight walked out unnoticed. "Let's just get back to the concert." said Twilight. "Agreed." said Timber. "There you guys are come on before your seats are taken, wait, where were you at Twi?" said Flash. Twilight got nervous but proceeded to answer. "I uh...was at the concession stand bringing us refreshments from all the singing along we love to do." replied Twilight. "Are you okay?" asked Flash. "Ye I'm fine." replied Twilight. "Ok." said Flash. He took her word for it.

 **At the Arena**

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for!, give it up for...Jason Aldean!" said the announcer. Then the song: "Lights come on" began to play:

First Verse:

Youra crack-a-down monday morning coffee strong poured everything you got until the paycheck Friday night. You're a power stroke diesel, backhoe riding, king of beers, eighteen wheeler driving, livin life in between the lines of clocking in and quittin time,

Pre Chorus:

But then the six string circus comes to town we hang them speakers over the crowd

Chorus:

When the lights come on everybody's screamin,lighters in the sky yeah everybody's singing, every word to every song to the girl they're taking home tonight. When the lights come on, everybody's feeling halleluja high from the floor to the ceiling, yeah the drink that we're drinking, the smoke that we're smoking, the party we're throwing going all night long. When the lights come on x2.

At that moment most all the gang was dancing along.

 **Outside the arena**

Rarity yawned, Fluttershy was scared from some of the effects, the boys were still pumped.

 **At the hotel lobby**

They had returned to see that Applejack had not yet returned. Applebloom had texted her, when Applejack had written back she said she was in a traffic jam that a huge truck had flipped over and that it may be a few hours. "Hmm a few hours huh?" said Applebloom to Tender taps. "Hey,hey let's not get crazy here." said Tender Taps. "Come one we won't have sex, but we will kiss and make out." said Applebloom. "But we will." whispered Timber to Twilight. They went up to their rooms.

 **In Timber & Twilight's room**

They had picked up where they'd left off. As they were making out Twilight began reaching around Timber's waist. Timber then unbuttoned Twilight's braw. Then Twilight unbuckled Timber's belt and pulled his pants down. Then Twilight first lay on the bed. Timber on top. But first Timber removed his boxers. Then as he got on top of her they resumed the kissing. Then he reached down and slowly removed her panties. From then on it was like a "magical" night for the couple.

 **In the suit.**

"You guys are really gonna make out?" asked Silver. They both nodded. Later on Diamond Tiara and Sweetie Belle were posting the selfies that had made when they were at the stadium. "I love this one." said Sweetie Belle. It was a selfie of them with Jason Aldean. They were making silly faces. "I like this one better." said Diamond. It was a selfie with Tyler Hubbard (Singer of Florida Georgia Line) and Luke Bryan. "What do you think baby?" asked Sweetie Belle to Button. "Uh yeah Sweetie." said Button. he was too fixated on his phone. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes and yanked the phone out of his hands. "Hey give that back!" demanded Button. "If you want my vagina then you have to spend less time on this and more time with me." said Sweetie Belle. The others exchanged glances. "Ok first of all we won't be doing that until we're married, and second you can't control me." said Button sternly. "Ok then I guess we should break up." said Sweetie Belle. "Woah!, I didn't mean it that way." said Button. "Then pay more attention to me." said Sweetie Belle. "Gosh Sweetie Belle you're just like your sister." said Scootaloo. Sweetie gave her a dirty look and was just about to speak when Diamond stepped out of the bathroom in pajamas which had a bulge. Button and Tinder took notice. "Why do you have a bulge Diamond. "Oh It's just how the pants are." replied Diamond with a convincing smile. "No I've never heard of pajama pants that do that." said Tender. "Uh geez would you look at the time it's time for bed." assisted Applebloom. "Hold on a minute sweetheart, I think she's a bed wetter." said Tender. Button without a word pulled her pants down to reveal a Goodnites. "Just as I expected next time come clean sooner." said Tender. Diamond's eyes began to fill up with tears. Then she ran to the bathroom without first pulling up her pants. "I can't believe you would instigate such a mean thing!" said Applebloom. "Hey it was just for fun and payback for what's she's done to us." argued Tender. "Oh that was just the past." said Applebloom. Sweetie Belle was just about to flare at her boyfriend but skipped it. Silver walked to the door and knocked on it. "Go away." said Diamond. "Look they were just looking for something to hold over your head as payback don't let that get the best of you." said Silver. Just then Diamond was snapped out of her hurtness when her phone rang. She busted out the door knocking Silver into a dizzy state. Diamond looked at the caller ID and saw it was just who she had expected to be: Filthy Rich. She answered it. "Hey daddy." said Diamond. "Hey baby doll, I just called because your mother didn't answer her phone." said Filthy. Diamond gasped. "She must've got drunk and passed out." thought Diamond. "You there sweetie?" asked Filthy. "Uh yes, I think she's in the shower." said Diamond. "Ok tell her to call me back when she get's out, would you do that be me baby doll?" asked Filthy. "Ok, sure daddy, talk to you later." said Diamond. "Alright see you later." said Filthy. Once the call ended she went hysterical. "I think mom must've bought beer from the concessions at the arena!" said Diamond. "Why do you say that?" asked Tender. "Because she was walking funny, so she had to ride in Rarity's van, I think one of the butlers came and got her car though." said Diamond. "And talks crazy." said Button. Everyone looked at him. "What, she was saying something about a naked cat in her shower." said Button. "Yeah she got drunk." said Diamond.


	7. Pregnancy

Applejack just returned from her show. It was around 9:30 so she was quiet. At that moment Sunset and Flash were sound asleep, Twilight and Timber were enjoying their moment together. The kids were playing truth or dare. She opened the door to the room just in time to see what appeared to be a Sweetie Belle about to strip. "Ahem!" said Applejack. Sweetie Belle's cheeks went red as she put her shirt back down. "What in the hell are y'all doin?' asked Applejack who was concerned. "We were... " replied Applebloom who was cut off. "About to give massages." said Scootaloo. "Bedtime." said Applejack. The crusaders groaned.

The next day it was a rush out the door for the gang. A day full of shopping lay ahead of them. Rarity of course was most excited. Their destination was Diamond Plaza. Rarity yanked her key out of the ignition and jump out without a word as soon as she put it in park. Twilight, Timber, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, and Sweetie Belle exchanged glances then got out. The gang split up. Pinkie pie went to a fudge store, Rarity went to a store of fashion. Applejack went to Bass pro. The crusaders went to a music store. Timber, Twilight, Sunset, and Flash went to Hibbits. Fluttershy went to Petsmart to get stuff for her pets. Gloriosa sat at a bench that had an ash tray to smoke. "Are you sure you don't wanna shop sis, you may see something to want." said Timber. "I may after I smoke my cigarette." replied Gloriosa.

When the Crusaders went inside the sound of "Bring me to life" by "Evanescence" filled the store. "I love this song" said Scootaloo.

In Hibbits, Sunset was looking at Tennis shoes for $34.99. They were light green with red laces. They were Nikes. "I hope you don't expect me to pay for those." joked Flash. "Well you are my boyfriend." sad Sunset. "Damn!" said Flash playfully. "Rainbow is missing out." said Twilight. "Well she has repercussions to face." said Timber.

In Bass Pro, Applejack was looking at some fishing poles. She then saw one with an apple on it. The price however was a bit much: $84.79. Applejack knew she needed a new pole since Applebloom broke hers. She bought it anyway.

Gloriosa decided to go in Hibbits to meet up with her brother and his friends. Once inside she saw that Timber and his girlfriend had left to another store. "Where'd they go?" asked Gloriosa. Sunset looked up from trying on her shoes to reply. "They went to Jc Penney which is across the parking lot." she replied as she struggled to remove her shoes. "BIg feet huh?" said Gloriosa. "Shut up." said Sunset playfully. Gloriosa went that way. Upon entry she sees Twilight. "Hey where's Timber?" asked Gloriosa. "I believe he is in the men's department." she replied. Just then his voice was heard. "Hey Twilight what do you think of- oh hey sis." said Timber. "Hey." she said back. Twilight whispered in Timbers ear and they went toward the dressing rooms. That got Gloriosa's attention. She followed them. "What's wrong?" asked Timber. "I need to take a pregnancy test." whispered Twilight. Timber's eyes widened at that. "Come Twilight I can assure you, you aren't pregnant." said Timber. "But what if I am?" asked Twilight. "Twilight you're not-!" He was cut off when he saw that his sister had heard the whole conversation. "How long have you been listening?" asked Timber. "Long enough to know that I'm gonna be an aunt!" said Gloriosa excitedly. "You're not gonna be an aunt, and you aren't gonna be a mother." said Timber as he turned to his girlfriend. "I wanna take one." said Twilight. "Fine,but just to prove to you that you aren't pregnant." said Timber.

They went to the local hospital.

"Mrs. Spruce." said the Doctor, Twilight blushed. "It's Sparkle." said Twilight. "Uh Mrs. Sparkle you tested positive." said the Doctor, Gloriosa was excited. Timber nearly fainted. "Told ya, wait what?!" said Twilight. She was shocked herself. **To be Continued**


End file.
